


日日夜夜

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk(2017) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04





	日日夜夜

Day 1

没有人对他们吐口水，也没有人嘲笑他们。酒吧老板的女儿送给他们两条干净的毛巾，而她的父亲用货真价实的啤酒招待了他们，还拍着Alex的肩膀告诉他们“活着就是胜利”，这让一直紧张又沮丧的Alex重新放松了下来，而Tommy没有。他耷拉着肩膀坐在吧台旁边，看着Alex和那个女孩聊天。女孩的脸很红，Alex向前倾身靠在吧台上，用那双过分明亮的绿眼睛看着她，天哪，他们一天前才从敦刻尔克捡了条命回来，而现在他甚至已经开始和姑娘调情了。也许Alex早就经历过很多生死考验了，毕竟比起Tommy来说他算是个老兵，他大概杀过敌人，可能也被枪口瞄准过，他早已经习惯在战争里生活了。

所以说Alex真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。也许在女孩看来不是，毕竟她没有在要命的大海里拉了Alex一把然后又被他用枪指着威胁。她看起来真的很动心——天，当Alex表现得不那么混蛋的时候，也许是个人都会爱上他。

Tommy拒绝思考“是个人”这个概念是否包括自己。

 

一天前的晚上他们在多佛登上了火车，大概九个小时以后，火车在这个镇子停了下来，他们下了车。

Tommy不知道自己的部队正在哪里，甚至不知道他们是否还存在。留在Alex身边是一个选择。一个星期了，一路上他们都没有必要一直作伴，但事实是他们直到现在还呆在一块；所以此时也没有必要分开，尤其是当他见证了Alex用在战争时期可以说是低到不可思议的价钱从车站外面的小贩那里弄来了两个皱巴巴的苹果、两份冷三明治、两份牛奶、甚至还有一听冷牛肉罐头的时候，他几乎是瞬间决定在重新集合之前绝不扔下Alex。反正部队也不会给他们足够回家探亲的时间，他们只能在无线电能够覆盖的随便一个镇子住下来，有Alex在的话至少能保证他们不会饿死。

他是这样告诉自己的。

但事实是他只是没法离开Alex，他本来可以有很多机会说出“嗨Alex，我们可以就此告别了，祝你好运”这样的话，也可以选择挑一个自己中意的车站下车而不是跟着Alex，可是所有机会都被他错过了。他的脑子说他该走了，而他却没法开口告别。

正如他所相信的，Alex是个混蛋。这个混蛋让他除了跟着对方以外不知所措。

“你在看什么？”

他还没来得及回答，Alex就紧挨着他一屁股坐下来，手臂极其自然地搭在他肩上，给他看一张写着那个酒吧女孩名字的餐巾纸。

Alex把那张餐巾纸在他面前炫耀地抖了抖，然后塞进自己的制服口袋。Tommy讨厌这个，收获女孩的爱慕有这么重要吗？可Alex偏要这样，仿佛他有责任收获所有人的爱，而如果有人漏网，那就是他极大的失职。Tommy讨厌这个。

他对那张餐巾纸兴致缺缺，Alex凑过来探寻地看着他，好看的眉毛微微挑起：

“怎么了？小Tommy？”

这个称呼很奇怪，尤其是配上Alex那慢吞吞的语速。Tommy翻了个白眼，然后拉着Alex的胳膊站起来走向门口。Alex被他拉得踉跄了一下，但很快站稳跟了上来。

“别——别走这么急，Tommy。”Alex执着地把胳膊搭上他的肩头。

“我们该回去了。”Tommy一边走一边说。

Alex点点头跟上。

他们走出酒吧，晚上九点钟，还在街上乱逛的十有八九都是像他们一样暂时赋闲的大兵。Alex没再用无聊的事情来烦他，但他的胳膊一直环着Tommy的肩膀，这奇怪地让Tommy觉得很安心。

二十分钟后，他们又回到了那个暂时属于他们的小房间。

这个房间来之不易。敦刻尔克撤退之后至少二十万士兵涌入了铁路沿线的这些小镇，每个旅馆都人满为患，急需睡眠的小伙子们都脾气很大，为了争取一个房间不惜动拳头。Tommy和Alex有过明确的分工——Tommy负责去找房间，Alex负责给他们补充食物——显然旅店里的混乱程度远远超过了他们的估计。为了这家旅店的最后一个房间，Tommy差点挨揍，如果Alex没有及时赶来的话。

Tommy和来自50步兵师的那几个小伙子几乎是同时挤进了旅店大门，在被告知只剩一个房间的时候面面相觑，下一秒Tommy迅速抽出一张纸币按在桌子上。

“我要了。我们是两个人。”

旅店老板伸出手去接那张纸币，然而它和它的主人一起消失了——50步兵团的大兵一把推开了他。Tommy不泄气地挤回来表示抗议：“是我先要了！”

对方其实算不上多么高大，但是比起Tommy来说就确实更加魁梧了，他们七手八脚地又一次把他推开，这回还伴随着咒骂和讥诮。其中有个蓄着络腮胡须的士兵实在是没什么耐心，他捏着拳头走过来，Tommy告诉自己不能后退，不能后退——可是他不想挨揍——但也真的不想露宿街头——

有人挡在了他面前。

Alex背对他把手里提着的东西递过来，虽然他看不见那张脸，但从那个背影里也能看出他的气势汹汹。Alex，穿上军靴有73英寸，带着一脸没洗净的煤油和嚣张的神气，声音低沉，面色不善。

“哪个想打架？”Alex在煤油掩盖下的大眼睛在步兵们中间转了一圈，最后停在那个络腮胡身上。“是你吗？”

第50步兵师的人安静了几秒，他们认出了Alex的制服，高地兵团的人不好惹，但他们有四个人，而对方只有一个，那个瘦小的黑发男孩算不上战斗力。

有人吹了个口哨。“他是你的bird？”

他们哄笑起来，但笑声戛然而止，因为Alex刚刚把狠狠的一拳砸在说话的那人脸上，然后拎着拳头打量他们。

“还有谁想说点什么？”

Tommy紧张地捏着手里的东西，Alex刚才那一下漂亮极了，可是如果他们四个一起上来，他不确定他们两个能不能顶得住。好在楼梯上传来了一阵骚动，有人走下来了。

下来的是一群高地士兵，看来他们已经先一步找到了安身之处。前面的几个人注意到了这边的骚乱，接着楼梯上的所有人都看了过来，好像有人认识Alex，然后走下来的时候就开始撸起袖口。

50步兵师的人也不是傻子，仍然站着的三个人在楼梯与Alex之间来回看了几眼，最后决定拉起地上的同伴先溜为妙。

Alex理了理袖口，转过来对Tommy疑惑地眨眨眼：“所以他们刚才为什么要揍你？”

Tommy没有回答而是把缩在角落里的旅店老板拉了出来，然后才满怀感激地告诉Alex他刚刚为他们争取到了一个房间。

两分钟之后他们站在他们的战利品中间。

这是一个三楼尽头的房间，大概曾经是一个杂物间。一张勉强能叫做“床”的硬板床，摆放着煤气灯的窗台，一座只有一边门能打开的旧衣柜，没有桌子，好消息是地上有好几个木箱可以用来充当沙发，但得是没有靠背、扶手、软垫的那种。房间的门向外开，但合页总是卡住，他们得祈祷旅店不要失火什么的，不然难说会不会被这扇该死的门困在里面。

对了，晚上他们还得一起挤在那张可怜的小床上。

他们开始反思刚才是不是应该把房间让给那几个第50步兵师的家伙。

两个男人住进一个房间，这在战前的确挺奇怪的，可是现在可顾不了那么多，有个地方住就该感谢上帝，只要能活着怎么住都不挑。隔壁房间甚至挤进了五个高地兵团的小伙子，其中还有一个红头发脸颊消瘦名字叫Roby的足足76英寸高，他们俩怀疑他是不是要把自己对折起来才能塞得进那个小房间。幸好他们的房间里有个不怎么漏水的洗脸池，这是屋子里除了他俩以外看起来最新的东西，可能是这个杂物间改成旅店房间之后的新设备。这个小水池没法满足洗澡的需求，洗脸倒是足够了。

Alex认真地洗了脸和头发，然后像只狗一样甩毛，水溅得到处都是。Tommy抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸，小声地抱怨：“喂，你弄得到处都是水了。”

而Alex却懒洋洋地回答“很快就会干的”，然后用外套里面胡乱擦了两把，就一头窝进了床上。

轮到Tommy洗脸了。他在水池前慢慢洗着，在掬起下一捧水之前从镜子里看着床上的Alex。洗干净的Alex真TM好看。Tommy很少爆粗，可是他觉得这句话必须要爆一下才能表达出他想表达的意思。他的眼睛是让人惊叹的翠绿色，虽然底下还带着一周以来的颠沛留下的乌青，深色头发打着卷，嘴唇带着可爱的弧度，但和姑娘们的那种又截然不同——

“下午我们出去转转。”Alex突然宣布。“找个地方洗澡。最好还能有个姑娘帮我们把衣服洗干净。”

Tommy把视线收回来，专心冲洗脸上的煤油。等到他终于打理好了自己脖子以上的部分，窝在床上的Alex已经睡着了。

困倦一直伴随着他们，火车座位上扭曲着身体的一夜还不够让他们恢复精力，看着对方的睡颜，Tommy的睡意也突如其来。Alex占了太多地方，Tommy一边膝盖支在床上，用手把他推到一边，Alex顺利滚了过去。

Tommy躺下去，来不及对和另一个男人并肩躺在床上感到别扭就睡了过去。

结果直到晚饭时间才出门，因为那时他们刚一觉醒来。

Tommy一觉醒来有两个发现，第一个是已经傍晚时分，他们睡了太久;第二个是他不知道什么时候翻了个身，现在差不多是窝在Alex怀里，自己的脸对着他制服包裹的胸口，而对方的左手搭在自己的腰上。这个发现就比较可怕了，如果Tommy有尾巴的话现在一定是炸毛且倒竖的。他没有勇气抬头去看，只能从头顶上平稳的呼吸来确认Alex还睡着。他小心且僵硬地抬起Alex的手臂，悄悄把自己挪出床外，但床板还是发出了吱嘎的响声，Alex呻吟着睁开了眼睛。

没有迹象表明Alex不是被床板吵醒的，Tommy决定忘记刚才的一切。

镇里居然有一个为战士们开设的临时浴池，Tommy觉得可能是为了避免在城外池塘露天洗澡的大兵们伤到洗衣姑娘的眼睛。一方面这让他们能享受一个不那么贴近自然的温水澡，另一方面，他们遇不上洗衣姑娘了。

但衣服总是要有人洗的。

Alex把全部衣物递给Tommy，然后诚挚地说了一声"谢谢"。

三十分钟(Tommy认为是两个小时)之后，他们穿着干净但潮湿的衣服走进了一家酒吧。Alex在进门的时候看起来有些焦虑，但他紧绷着表情大步走了进去，Tommy谨慎地跟着。

人们那么友好，放松下来的Alex和酒吧老板的女儿相谈甚欢，英吉利海峡的那些经历远去如同一场已经结束的梦，而几个小时之后，疲惫淡去后无法入睡的夜晚会提醒他们那并些不是梦。

他们需要更多啤酒。

 

Day 2

最初的疲惫过后，他们几乎没法入睡。闭上眼睛就会回到炮火和海水中。Tommy仍然躺在外侧，后背对着Alex。他尝试着入睡，结果失败了；再次尝试，还是失败了。

床很窄，Alex的胸膛暖烘烘地贴着他的后背，他短发遮掩不住的后颈也能感受到Alex的鼻息，这让房间里增添了一种让人想要回避的、异样的暧昧气氛，这让他更加烦躁。Tommy爬起来，走到窗边推开窗子。

为了躲避空袭，十点之后几乎所有灯光都熄灭了，Tommy猜整个英国此刻都是漆黑寂静的，4700万人民在黑夜里不安地入睡。他回头，借着黯淡的月光看到了Alex那双闪闪发亮的眼睛。

"我睡不着，Tommy。"

Alex慢慢地说着，声音有点沙哑。他翻了个身平躺着，抬起下颌看着站在窗边的Tommy的身影。

"你也睡不着吗Tommy？"

Tommy觉得这问得完全是句废话，要是睡得着谁会大晚上的傻站着。

Alex皱着眉头看了他一会，然后爬起来披上外套。

"这样不成。我们得去喝两杯。"

Tommy蹬上鞋子跟着他走出去，房门发出了长长的一声响。走廊里更加黑暗，他摸索着试探走出一步，然后他的手腕被握住了。

"这边。下楼。Fuck！"

Alex差点踩空，Tommy拉住了他。他们扯在一起踉跄着走下楼梯，至少三次险些跌下去摔断脖子。他在战前可从来没喝过酒，Tommy想，但是现在他差点为了一杯(或者两杯)啤酒把自己摔死在旅店楼梯上，连英吉利海峡都没做到的事这座破楼梯倒是差一点做到了。唯一值得安慰的是如果他真的摔死在这里，至少还有个Alex和他一起。

 

他们希望旅店一楼那间小酒吧还开着，所幸它没让他们失望。两盏灯勉强让人们看清哪里是桌子而哪里是洗手间的门，仅有的两扇窗也都挂着用来遮挡灯光的帘子，吧台前面三两成群坐着几个大兵，看来失眠的不止他们两个。

Alex要来两杯啤酒。这里的啤酒难喝得要命，差不多像是煮过大麦的刷锅水的味道，Alex每喝一口就骂一句fuck，而Tommy在心里默默附和。

然后他们喝空了杯子，又要来第二杯，接着是第三杯。直到午夜，除了Alex有节奏的咒骂，他们什么都没说。

Tommy喝了三杯，他记得很清楚，而Alex，Alex已经喝了五杯，现在正在外面解决过多水分带来的个人问题。Tommy支着额头又数了一下杯子，一，二，三，四，五，没错。他的睡意有点上来了，等Alex从洗手间回来他们就回去睡觉。

Alex回来的时候眼睛亮得晃眼，他的脚步倒是很稳，也许别人会觉得一切都很好，但Tommy看着他那双翠绿发光的眼睛，隐隐觉得哪里不太对，而这个担忧在Alex大步走开的时候得到了印证。Alex大刺刺地坐下来，一边手肘随意搭在吧台上，另一边手支着膝盖，歪着头看他。他尽量把自己缩起来，尽量在Alex要吃人的眼神里少占一分面积，可是没用，Alex随着他的后退反而靠了过来，带着一副困惑的神情仔细看他的眼睛。

太近了，Alex垂下来的一缕卷发几乎要碰到他的额角，那双过分明亮的眼睛就在他的眼前，周围密匝的睫毛都看得一清二楚，他甚至能从那双瞳孔里看到自己。他屏住了呼吸。

“你的眼睛很美。”

他听见Alex轻声说。

酒吧里嘈杂的絮语声突然一股脑涌入他的耳朵，刚才喝下的啤酒现在都冲向了他的头，Alex的膝盖还挨着他的，隔着粗糙布料传来的属于另一个人的温度让他忽然觉得奇怪，继续这样贴在一起是不太好的，但擅自挪开好像也很尴尬。所以他僵硬地保持不动，在Alex越来越涣散的目光中一遍一遍告诉自己，Alex只是喝醉了，他不知道刚才是在对谁说话，他没叫出他的名字不是吗？

他在Alex进一步靠近之前条件反射似地站了起来，双手背在身后，恶声告诉Alex已经很晚了，他们应该回去睡觉。Alex毫无异议。

 

Tommy发现Alex睡觉的时候会小声说梦话。他不是有意要观察的，只是在睡着之前，Alex那双眼睛总是出现在他的脑海里，搞得他心神不宁。他想不通Alex怎么会有这样一双孩子气的眼睛，明明在船上用枪指着他和Gibson的时候像个自私霸道的混蛋，可是卸下防备时又成了个小男孩，还到处播撒爱，让人讨厌。

Tommy平躺着，却把脸转向Alex那一侧。

一开始Alex睡得很好，像只壁炉前的大个子狸猫，不时嘟囔着什么谁也听不清的破碎句子。在Tommy能听懂的范围内他叫了妈妈（像个小男孩似的），蛋糕，他的吉他，然后是一个女孩的名字。Tommy没有意识到自己捏紧了手指。

过了一会Alex开始做噩梦，他在睡梦里皱紧了眉头，焦急地发出闷哼，然后猛然惊醒坐起来，双手握拳，低垂着头大口喘息。他的卷发耷拉下来挡住了眼睛。Tommy看不见他的表情，但是从气势上来看，Alex像一只紧张的狼，谁动咬谁。所以Tommy明智地选择安静等待他自己清醒过来。

Alex清醒过来以后意识到屋子里并不只有他自己。他转向Tommy，看起来迷茫而脆弱，让Tommy忍不住想要安慰他。可是他没来得及开口，Alex先笑了，带着两个酒窝，拍着他的肩膀告诉他没关系，一切都好。然后他重新躺下来，卷毛脑袋靠在Tommy耳边。

困意真的来了，Tommy睡了过去。

 

超出预料的是Tommy在早上仍然记得Alex梦话的内容，那个女孩的名字绕在他的脑子里，Tommy觉得自己真是闲出毛病了，这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能扰乱他的情绪。实际上Tommy觉得自己不该把这件事放在心上，更不应该脱口问出来，但是事情就是这么发生了，虽然问出来并没有让他觉得好受哪怕一点点。

“你睡觉的时候叫了妈咪，还有一个女孩的名字。”

Alex看起来很困惑。

“我叫了谁？”

“我怎么知道。我又不认识你的女朋友。”

Alex像只青蛙一样张着嘴酝酿了两秒钟，然后慢吞吞地陈述：“我——我没有女朋友。”

Tommy本来蜷在床铺一头，侧着脸，盯着窗台上的一堆飞蛾尸体，听到他的回答把脸转了回来，皱着眉头。

“Jenny，Jemma，或者什么的。”

“Gemma。我姐姐。”

“......”

好吧。

Tommy低下头，他不知道为什么自己开始微笑了，这很傻，他不想让Alex看见。可是Alex还是察觉了。

“你要是敢嘲笑我，我现在就揍你。”Alex垮着脸威胁他，完全没有威慑力。

Tommy笑出声来。

 

旅店距离昨天那间有个漂亮姑娘的酒吧有二十分钟路程，这几乎是这个小镇的极限了。其实酒吧遍地都是，而Alex选择了这一间，因为他实在找不到更远的了。这中间的路程能够让他们无所事事的白天削减掉四十分钟，Tommy认为这就是Alex选择这里的理由。

早饭后他们去镇上的登记处做了登记，昨天一早无线电台和报纸上都下达了通知，他们有三天的时间去镇上临时设立的登记处报道，那些填写着姓名和番号的表格随即会被送往伦敦，准备重整队伍再次集合。Tommy伏在登记处的桌子上写着自己的名字，他扫了一眼前面长长的名单，没有任何一个他熟悉的名字。唯一熟悉的一个人现在站在他旁边，嚼着面包，要求Tommy帮他登记一下，因为他觉得Tommy写字很好看。

Alex Styles，原来这是他的全名。

这让Tommy意识到一个问题。他和Alex认识了刚刚八天，而其中还有七天是在逃命；他不知道对方的年纪和家乡，甚至刚刚才知道对方的全名，而他竟然把Alex定义成了“熟悉的人”，更过分的是自己还会被他牵动情绪，这难道不是关系亲密的人之间才会有的反应吗？可是这算哪门子的亲密， 他们根本连熟悉都算不上。可是他又是那么熟悉Alex本身，他们可是一起逃过命的，他无需去看，就知道Alex在那里。

Tommy把自己绕晕了。

他在Alex赞叹的注视下写完了Alex的名字和番号，和对方一起离开登记处的时候发现手上沾了一块黑色的墨水。

Alex把最后一块面包塞进嘴里，用胳膊肘碰了碰他的手臂：“你写字真好看。你以前是做什么的？”

“抄写员。”Tommy嫌恶地看着手上的污迹，言简意赅。

Alex开始在身上翻找，同时喋喋不休地追问：“你在报社工作吗？哪一家？在哪里？”

“你不会听过的。是伦敦的一家小报。”

Alex点点头。他没找到毛巾，于是拉起外套下摆递给Tommy。

“？”

“给你擦手。”

他表情真挚地举着自己的下摆，Tommy只好接过来。场面有点诡异，他们站得太近了，这个距离和相对位置已经和昨天酒吧里的那一幕差不多了，Tommy的心跳不受控制地急促起来，Alex不停地说话，可他一个字都没听进去。他得快点擦干净，不然这个场景被人看见可就太尴尬了。

Tommy急匆匆擦完了手，一抬头越过Alex的肩膀看到昨天说他是“Alex的bird”的那个家伙远远地看着他们，表情复杂。从他的角度大概只能看到他们两个面对面站得很近，Tommy手里还牵着Alex的衣角。怎么想都很不单纯。

Tommy想骂人。

Alex一边问着“怎么了怎么了”一边要回头看，被Tommy一把按住推走。

“没什么——你刚才说什么来着？”

Alex思考了两秒钟，然后又从头开始讲述自己二十来年的人生经历。从出生开始。

“我以为你是苏格兰人。”

“你觉得我有苏格兰口音吗？”Alex又露出了那种孩子般的大大的笑容。“我在柴郡长大的。”

 

他们在酒吧消磨掉了剩下的半个上午再加上半个下午，就着干巴巴的粗麦饼干聊天，或者说差不多是单方面聊天。Tommy甚至什么都没问，Alex就已经把关于自己的一切都讲给他了。他的家庭，他的童年，他爱的那把吉他，工作的面包店，想去的地方，他能想到的一切。而关于Tommy，除了他是个来自伦敦的小抄写员之外，他想Alex对他一无所知。

有时候他羡慕Alex。Alex是个军人，同时也是个孩子，只有孩子才会对一个认识才几天的人如此坦率。他怀疑他们两个的灵魂是不是被装反了，明明自己才是年轻的那个，却好像被上帝强行塞进了一个年老的灵魂。有人说少年老成多么难得，可现在他忽然觉得厌倦，他想要像Alex一样开朗坦诚，像一场痛快的雨；但他却好像没有那么一个开关，他是房檐上慢慢滴落的露水，祈祷自己有那么一刻变成雨。

可是Alex根本对一切都一无所知。他还在苛求自己得到所有人的爱，多么自我中心啊。当Alex后来被几个高地士兵叫去打牌的时候，Tommy坐在吧台远远看着他，嚼着能噎死人的饼干想着。

回去的时候他们带走了几瓶啤酒，为了避免因为试图解决睡眠问题而摔死在黑黢黢的旅店楼梯上。

啤酒还是挺贵的。战争期间什么都贵。

可是他们有Alex呀。

 

Day 3

Tommy惊恐地发现自己已经习惯和Alex睡在同一张床上了，即使醒来时发现自己一头扎在对方怀里或者半夜对方像头熊似的从背后靠过来，只要Alex是睡着的，他几乎都能全盘接受。真是可怕的适应速度，他迅速掌握了“假装无事发生过”的要领，前提是Alex得配合地睡成一只不省人事的困猫。但当他面对着Alex那双眼睛的时候他做不到，就像是那天晚上醉酒的Alex暧昧不清的靠近让他无处躲藏，他的强装镇定只会显得整个人更加僵硬，几乎无法掩饰内心极度想要夺路而逃的冲动。

他原本不是这样的。他以为自己一向足够冷静自持，而现在却在某个讨厌的混蛋身上栽了跟头，也许那次逃命之旅在某些方面改变了他。他觉得他应该恨战争，它已经把太多奇怪的东西塞进他的脑子了。

这些胡思乱想在他醒来发现自己又一次钻进Alex怀里时袭来。天刚放亮，视线所及之处似乎都还蒙着灰蒙蒙的雾霭，Alex沉沉地睡着，Tommy甚至冷静地仰头看了几秒对方的睡颜，然后才懒懒地转过身去背对着Alex。那些念头就是在这时不知道从房间那个角落悄无声息地长出来，然后抽芽拔高，盘绕的枝蔓纠缠着爬满了四壁，无论怎样努力都无法理清，直到他又陷入了它们织就的一个并不安适的回笼觉。

 

再次醒来天色已经大亮，Alex走进房间，旧地板在他的军靴底下吱呀作响，被随手关上的房门也应和着痛苦地呻吟，Tommy钻到枕头下面骂了一句fuck。

“嘿，我听到了，小Tommy。”

Alex敏锐的感官这时候简直是在讨人嫌，Tommy忽然觉得像是被家长听到了“不得体的语言”的青少年一样，虽然他确实已经成年了，他没来由地觉得难为情，这让起床时间更难熬了。他不想理Alex，事实上都怪Alex，让他整天胡思乱想还嘲笑他的粗口，他完全有理由不理他，所以他决定埋在枕头下面继续装死。

可惜Alex并没有意识到自己不受欢迎，Tommy听见他的军靴咚咚地走过来，然后有一块大概是毛巾的东西飞过来，盖在他没被枕头完全挡住的脸上。

他把毛巾抓起来扔回Alex的脸上，故意一边坐起来一边继续骂人，或者骂任何东西，随Alex怎么理解。他蹬上靴子，无视Alex挑高的眉毛，在地板上用力踩了两下，起身去洗脸。Alex的目光粘在他的背上，他感觉得到。他恨不能把自己埋进水池里。

又是“吱呀”一声，Alex在其中一个木箱上面坐下来，宣布“你错过早餐了但给你带了一份”。

两片面包，一个苹果，Tommy选择从苹果开始。Alex坐在那里晃着腿，在另一个人啃苹果的清脆声音之间哼着刚刚从楼下学来的几句小调。

“你吃过了？”Tommy咽下苹果问他。

Alex点点头。“早起的好处之一。我猜你这么瘦就是因为总是抢不上早饭。”他笑得像个兵痞，没准战前他就是这样嘲笑邻居家过于瘦小的孩子的。

Tommy甚至没抬眼看他。“没错，另外对我来说'早饭'意思是去皮现烤面包，桃子酱，水煮蛋和咖啡，不是那种硌掉牙的硬面团或者放了至少三年的老苹果。”

“嗨，别那么刻薄。”Alex抱怨着挪过去坐在他旁边，用自己的肩膀轻轻撞了一下他的。“说真的，你快点吃完，我们去隔壁。”

Tommy警惕地抬头：“为什么？”

“我刚才遇见了他们，他们叫咱俩去打牌，我答应了——别这么看着我，你这样简直像只猫——反正我们没什么事干，最后一天总得找点乐子。所以你快吃。”

Tommy摇摇头。

“？”

Tommy猜他们邀请的一定是“他”而不是“他们”，毕竟他们算得上是战友，Tommy注意到了Alex在高地兵团中间有多么如鱼得水，而他不需要做个Alex的跟班，或者像那些人说的，“Alex的bird”，真的没必要。

“为什么？”现在换成Alex不解了，他把脸凑过去盯住Tommy，眼睛里写着疑惑、不满，可能他认定了Tommy就是他的小跟班；也许那里面还有失望和紧张，但Tommy宁愿相信是自己想多了。

Tommy只坚持了一秒就紧张地垂下眼睛，小口咀嚼着一点面包直到它已经完全被吞咽下去也没有意识到，Alex还在看着他，他得拿出点什么理由来。好的他想到了——“我想给家里写封信。”

很好的理由，Alex停下来思考了。

“哦......你有信纸？”

“没有。我会出去买一些的。”

“记得给我带一点，我过会儿回来写。”Alex拍拍他的肩膀，站了起来。“我去隔壁了。”

 

考虑到他们已经连续九天呆在一起了，而这会儿是他们第一次分开超过三十分钟，房间里的空气似乎变得寂静得奇怪，仿佛少了一个爱说话的Alex就带走了屋子里的空气，只留下真空里的一个Tommy握着一卷信纸站在门口，思考自己是不是走错了房间，然后隔壁传来Alex的声音让他知道并没有。

他的声音被薄薄的墙壁阻隔着，Tommy知道他的声音很好听，而听惯了近在耳边的那种，现在隔着墙壁的声音给他一种介于熟悉与陌生之间的怪异感觉。他发现自己还是喜欢在耳边的那种，低沉的，有时略微沙哑，慢吞吞的“小Tommy”——

不，这只是个奇怪的念头。Tommy摇摇头把它从脑海中赶走，拖过一只木箱到窗台前，坐下来摊开信纸。

“亲爱的妈妈：

我很好。我们顺利地回到国内，已经在镇上留驻了两天，很抱歉今天才给您写信。现在我在旅店房间里写信，但是明天我们又要出发了，别担心，我猜这次他们仍然会让我留在后方。”

隔壁传来一阵大笑，Tommy停下笔来，他并没有发现自己屏住呼吸正在努力辨别其中Alex的声音，直到信纸被风吹动，像只鸟一样快要飞起来。他回过神来按住信纸，接着写下去。

“您还好吗？希望爸爸的咳嗽在夏天能好一些了。不，你们不用急着回信，等我到了驻地还会给你们写信的。”

Tommy在另一张空白纸上划了划笔尖，然后继续。

“妈妈，有一件事情我弄不懂——下面这一段请不要读给爸爸。

我遇见了某个——”

Tommy顿了顿，又把这句话从纸上划去。不，他不需要对任何人倾诉关于Alex的困惑，那只不过是共同经历生死考验之后尚未消失的依赖而已，给他时间，他会忘掉的。他烦躁起来，钢笔又重重地划在最后两句话上面，留下了黑黑的大片墨迹。这半张信纸没法再用了。他只好把涂改得奇丑无比的下半张纸整个撕掉，又在另一张纸上继续。

“有些事情以后我会和您谈谈，等到战争结束以后吧。我们都知道它会结束的，在那之前请不要担心。”

“您的Tommy。”

“又及：千万个吻，给您和爸爸。”

门开了，Alex的声音先一步闯了进来：“我回来了Tommy！”

Tommy侧过头来看着他。“我以为你不会这么早。”

“没什么意思。我先跑回来了。”Alex耸耸肩。

他看见Alex大步走过来，下意识地用手挡住了面前的信纸，但从结果来看这好像反而激起了对方的好奇心。Alex从他肩膀上面探身过去试图抓住那张纸，他扭曲着身体来躲避，最后把一叠空白信纸砸向Alex胸前了事。

“写你的信去。”

Tommy斩钉截铁地说。

Alex报复似地揉乱他的头发，在他反抗之前把自己摔到床上，趴着掏出钢笔。

“喂，脱掉你的靴子。”

“我的天啊Tommy你这样让我想起我妈妈，”他弯起膝盖把穿着军靴的脚向身后翘起来，语调拖得很长，“这样——这样总可以吧？不会弄脏您的天鹅绒床单。”

Tommy从鼻子里哼了一声，转回去把他的信装好。Alex终于安静下来，趴在那里写着他的家信，钢笔在纸上划过发出轻轻的摩擦声。那声音时断时续，当他停下的时候，Tommy会感觉到一道目光落在自己身上，停留个一秒两秒然后又离开，接着写字声又轻轻地响起来了。而他打定主意不回头。

他自认为不是傻子，Alex那些意义不明的背后注视，还有醉酒后暧昧的语言，他知道它们一定意味着什么；至于具体是什么，他想不出也不敢想。好吧，也许他确实是个傻子。

他写好信封，把撕下的半张纸揉成一团扔向房间远角。

“你写完了没有？”

“还有一点，”Alex咬着笔帽抬头对他笑。“他们说我们要去西怀特岛了，我得告诉我妈妈。你要看看吗？”

Alex举起了那张薄薄的纸，看起来竟然有点期待，然而Tommy坚定地摇头谢绝。

“西怀特岛？”

“Umm，电台里是这么说的。”Alex一边说一边飞速写完最后一句，“暂时驻守。没听到你们团的安排，我错过了前面一半广播，我猜如果你们团剩下的人很少的话可能会被编进别的军团里。”

“嗯。”

“最好编进我们团。”

“什么？”

Alex翻了个身，仰面看着他。“你在军队里还有别的熟人吗？”

“没有。”

“那就只有我能罩着你，所以最好能编进我们团。”

“什么？不，”Tommy谨慎地反驳。“首先我不认为我会编进高地军团，第二我不需要你罩着。”

“得了吧。”Alex爬起来，盘起两条腿坐在床上，Tommy已经放弃说服他脱下靴子了。可是他收起了酒窝，脸色严肃起来，声音压得更低也更含糊了：“你知道的，如果不是那样的话明天我们就会分开了。”

Tommy不知道怎样回应。好在Alex没有给他更多尴尬思考的时间，他忽然展开了眉头，抓过剩下的信纸低头写了一堆什么。

“拿着。”他把一张纸递给Tommy。“我住在这里。我是说等到打完仗以后，也许你可以来这里找我。好吧，不过如果你不想再见我的话只管扔了就好。”

话是这么说的，但Tommy觉得他的表情明明是在说“求你好好保管不然我一定会揍你”。

 

他们在出去吃午饭时顺便寄出了两封信，又绕去昨天的登记处看了集合的公告，果然高地兵团会在火车沿线另一个城市集合然后去往西怀特岛，而Tommy的兵团剩下的人的确被重新编入，不过是被编入了第3步兵师。

Alex抱怨了一会儿，然后Tommy侧身挤出了人群，他在后面紧跟着。没有任何可做的事，他们宁愿把剩下的时间消磨在闲逛中。

他们发现了一条河。

河在镇子北面，远离人烟，被花楸和稠李树丛半遮半掩地隐藏着，如果不是Alex提出要去看看稠李是否已经成熟，他们就会错过这场邂逅。Tommy走在前面，拨开丛生的豚草走向那些树丛，他听见了水声。

“这有一条河。”跟上来的Alex总结道。他敞着外套，嘴里嚼着几根奶蓟草，过长的叶片伸在外面。他们来的时候太早，稠李的叶子刚刚变红，花楸也尚未结出一串果子，这无疑令人失望。

他们继续走下去，河面出现在眼前。它很窄，但也足够两个人洗澡或者游泳，而且河水足够清澈，似乎这过于偏僻的河段附近也不会遇上洗衣姑娘，所以为什么不呢？

Alex先一步跳进水里，掀起了不小的水花，而Tommy慢慢脱下衣服叠好放在岸边，低垂着头，小心翼翼地避免自己的视线落在一丝不挂的Alex身上，这就很让人不解，两天前他们一起洗澡的时候可没有这么让人紧张。Alex很不耐烦地催促着他，“你是个姑娘吗磨磨蹭蹭的”之类的，伴随着他忽然游过来的水声；接着Tommy被一股力量拉下了水。

水淹过了他的头顶，冰冷的河水从四面八方涌入他的嘴巴和鼻腔，一阵恐惧攫住了他，那一瞬间他以为自己又回到了那片埋葬了无数战士的大海，他无法辨认出水面的方向，奋力挣扎却感觉不到他的四肢。他觉得世界整个颠倒了几次，然后什么人托着他的双臂把他提起来，他回到了空气中。

他在咳嗽的间隙里用尽全力地大口呼吸，耳鸣环绕着他，大约三分钟或者一个世纪以后他找回了自己的听觉和自制力，发现自己的上半身靠在岸边，Alex的手臂托着他的，而Alex本人焦急地拍着他的脸颊，还在叫他的名字。Tommy很不合时宜地想着在敦刻尔克海滩的荷兰渔船里Alex要是拿出这种关切来，没准他会感动得昏了头然后主动爬出去喂子弹，倒下之际还会感谢上帝。

“天哪，Tommy。”Alex舒了一口气。“你怎么回事？”

‘怎么回事’，Tommy瞪了他一眼。怎么回事，还不是因为Alex。

他尽量自然地从对方手臂中间滑出来，和对方保持着距离，游开的同时努力抬起头避免他的头淹没在水中哪怕一英寸。他在另一处河岸凸起的地方停下来，扒着岸边岩石去抓泥泞岸边生长的灯芯草，忽然有一只手替他摘到了其中的一丛，毫无疑问是跟上来的Alex。

Alex把灯芯草递给他，清了清嗓子。“后遗症？”

“谢谢。”Tommy接过来，把叶子一片一片摊开在水面上，看着它们随着水流消失在下游，或者困在岸边。“我以为——我是说，你有没有——”

Alex张着嘴巴眨眨眼，过了好一会儿才回答他。“好吧，我也有过，但不是现在——”

“我从来没对任何人说起过，你知道的，高地兵团，”Alex看起来有点窘迫，这很难得。“没人会说起这个。大家都会做些噩梦，但醒来以后没有人会说起这个。我第一次杀死敌人的时候——今年一月，在布鲁塞尔，”

他的声音在不知不觉中变轻了，中间夹杂了更多无意义的语气词。“那是一次遭遇战，侦查任务，我以为我会死，我们有四个人，而他们是二倍，”他吸了一口气，“我本来躲在灌木丛里，他们越来越近，我都能听见他们衣料摩擦的声音，然后是枪声，有人倒在地上，直到后来我才知道那是我的战友。”

“枪声惊动了树上的鸟，可能是乌鸦，那只该死的乌鸦偏偏从我头上飞起来，我藏身的树枝被它那双该死的翅膀扇得晃起来，然后我对上了一个枪口。”

“那真是——fuck，那个德国混蛋指着我的脑袋，我已经一只脚踏进天堂大门了。”他的声音颤抖起来，“我只知道我开枪了，他也开枪了，我打中了他，但我不知道为什么我的脑袋还在。然后是一片混乱，我不知道是怎么回事——天啊，fuck，后来他们还剩下五个，我们两个，我只记得我们中必须得有人回去，我们一边跑一边开枪，直到我们和德国人的枪全都哑了——我们以为只是一次普通的侦查任务，身上没多少子弹，估计他们也是——最后剩下那两个婊子养的疯了似的扑过来，和我们扭打起来，他太壮了，天，他掐住了我的喉咙——”

他看起来不好，很不好。Tommy觉得自己的身体里有个什么地方在颤抖，他不知道自己能说点什么才能让Alex好受些，最后只能摸摸他的卷发脑袋，像对待一个孩子或者一只小狗。

“后来我不知道那是怎么发生的，他突然砸在我身上，我用了差不多一辈子的时间明白过来我还活着，还有腥臭的血糊在我脸上。”

“我的战友跪在旁边，倒拿着他的枪，枪托上全是黏糊糊的东西，血什么的，身后有一具尸体，我身上还压着一具。我活下来了，那是我唯一的念头。”

“那是我第一次接近死亡。后来的一个月里，我不断在梦里被人掐住喉咙，还有那个全是血的枪托，那一个月里我甚至害怕乌鸦。”Alex想挤出一个微笑但是失败了，变成了一个让人心碎的神情。“fuck，我从来没对任何人说起过，如果你想嘲笑我就尽管笑吧。”

Tommy收回手，摇摇头：“这不好笑。”

“谢谢。”

Alex闷声说。这让Tommy意识到他没有给Alex他想得到的回答，他这会儿像个任性而脆弱的孩子，沉浸在某个令人不快的回忆里无法抽身，那段经历没能带走他的生命，但也许带走了他的一部分灵魂，他已经见过了死亡的模样。现在他们一样了，只是Alex经历了更多而学会了在死亡之间活着，而这也是Tommy必将走上的一条路。

可他仍然不知道能说些什么，语言在干涩的喉管中枯竭了，他所能做的一切只有一个犹犹豫豫的拥抱，他不确定这能否有效，但是也许可以先试试看。他不习惯肢体接触，在圈住对方脖子的同时尝试着和他赤裸的胸口保持一点距离，但这尝试是徒劳的，Alex已经回抱住他，把他牢牢禁锢在自己的双臂之间。

“我知道我们总会死，我随时都准备着，”Alex在耳边慢慢地说，“但在那之前我想活着。”

Tommy拍拍他的后背。“你会活下来的，你是我认识的最好的士兵。”

Alex终于笑了，但Tommy仍然觉得他的笑里带着抹不掉的阴霾。“我们都会活下来的。”Alex说。

他们拥抱着对方，很久没有再说话;这个拥抱太长了，长到早已经超出了必要，甚至悄悄变了味道。Tommy靠着他沮丧的同伴，有一种陌生的感觉从深处升起，让他几乎想要失去控制地把对方抱得更紧更久，他还不能分辨出它的名字，但也许它与几天来缠绕着他的那些困惑之间有着扯不断的丝络。这一切都让他惊慌失措，也许有一天他会整理好这一切，但一定不是现在，现在他必须逃开。他松开搭在Alex肩上的手，在对方的环抱中尝试着后退，可是Alex反而更加用力地扣住他，让他无法脱身。

“别走，Tommy。”Alex急促地祈求。九天以来Tommy还未听到过的Alex的惶恐和卑微似乎都在这一个下午从某个他无意打开的窗口中泄露了出来，让Tommy的心脏猛然开始颤抖。

“别。”

Alex的祈求变成了呓语，他似乎无意识地收紧手臂，Tommy赤裸的身躯完全嵌入其中，在冰凉的河水与Alex火热的胸膛中间无法抑制地颤抖。他确信有哪里不对劲，从耳边的呓语、扑在他颈侧的呼吸，到贴紧他的那具健壮的躯体、扣在他脊背上的紧张的手指，还有Alex逐渐变得滚烫、完全不合礼节地戳着他的胯骨的某个部位，一切都太不对劲了。Tommy的脑袋里涌入了一万只嗡嗡作响的蜜蜂，喉咙也忽然被什么看不见的东西堵得生疼，他猛然发力推开Alex，同时后退了几步，隔着溅起的水花低着头。

也许他做的有点儿过了，因为Alex迷茫地睁着雾蒙蒙的绿色眸子站在那里，像只被主人责骂了的小狗;但这个念头转瞬即逝，上帝作证，他刚刚和Alex相贴的皮肤还在颤栗。

他并不知道Alex眼里自己的样子，他也无暇顾及。他低着头，湿透的黑发从额前垂下，双手痉挛着握起放在水面以下的身体两侧，瘦削的下颌紧绷着，从单薄的嘴唇中吐出对Alex的判决：

“你应该去找个姑娘。”

Alex目瞪口呆，很难在他眼中分辨出那些忽然被搅动在一起的感情，而Tommy无意尝试，他一言不发地爬上岸走回放着衣服的地方，丢下已经成为一座精致瓷人的Alex。

 

Tommy在他们常去的酒吧喝了五杯啤酒，在宵禁之前揉着快要睁不开的眼睛回到旅店房间在床的里边一侧躺下，Alex始终在一个不远不近的距离沉默地跟着，他今天只点了一杯。

没人开灯。床的另一侧许久没有动静，Tommy在迷迷糊糊的睡意中不自觉地竖着耳朵，Alex似乎仍然坐在窗边的木箱上，他听见Alex推开了窗子，夜空中传来了粗哑的歌声，不知道哪个房间里的战士们在集合前夜享受狂欢。他知道这些歌曲，它们歌唱着家乡溪流旁边的垂柳，没有尽头的铁轨，藏在制服口袋里那张姑娘的照片，还有教堂后院盛开的虞美人，它们在相隔万里的阵线之间传唱，比恐惧的阴影蔓延得更快。Tommy闭着眼睛在心中默默地跟唱，不知道什么时候Alex的声音加入了进来，他的声音那么不同，吐字的方式也极易辨认，在意识到并谴责自己之前，Tommy在他的歌声中满足地入睡。

 

不只是Alex，Tommy有时也会陷入噩梦，但他从来不会尖叫着醒来，而是安静地等待自己平静下来。他总能把自己的噩梦掩饰得很好。可是现在不一样了。

他在梦里和淹没头顶的海水斗争，船舶在炮火中破碎成无数碎片，像一场黑色的雪自遥远的海面降落，Gibson的脸在纷落的碎片中间一晃而过然后消失在海底的深渊。他仰面朝着遥远的海面，那片深渊却抓住了他的脚，他的挣扎无济于事，他大口呼吸，海水却涌入了他的身体，让他窒息。

他隐隐听见有人叫他的名字，声音遥远得像来自世界另一端，接着有人抓住了他的肩膀把他拖出海面。他睁开眼睛，眼前是一双碧绿的眼睛，在月光中专注地看着他。

他翕动的嘴唇表达了感谢，也许没人能听到。Alex犹疑地抬起右手，而他缓慢地眨动眼皮，没有抗拒的意向，Alex的手落在他的头上，把他散落的额发梳理到耳后，然后试探着滑向他的脊背。

Tommy看着他，Alex小心翼翼地抱着他，蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛飞快地颤抖着，他微微张开嘴唇好像想说些什么，而Tommy忽然不想听到他接下来要说的话。他烦躁地闭上眼睛假装再次睡着了，耳边安静得只剩下两个人的呼吸声，Alex许久没有说话，也没有动。

过了很久，久到他已经快要睡着，他在朦胧中感觉到Alex的鼻息靠近了，急促而温柔地扑在他的嘴角，那个瞬间他几乎停住了呼吸，蝴蝶悄悄地飞起来，在他的脑海中扇动闪闪发光的翅膀飞过天空。可是那个吻始终没有落下来，直到蝴蝶全都消失在天际。

也许Alex已经睡着了。不知道为什么，失望袭上他的心头，他却说不清这份失望从何而来。这时他听见耳边一声压抑的，长长的叹息。

他的心脏成了一只漏了气的红气球，尖叫着缩成了皱巴巴的可怜的一团。

 

Day 4

他曾经想把Alex拴在身边，而当Alex真的靠近的时候却又把他推开。他已经不懂Alex，也不懂自己了。

集合的早上如期而至，他们沉默地整理着房间里各自的东西。Tommy始终拿后背对着对方，窄窄的背影像一个执拗的休止符。他知道离别意味着什么。他失去过他的战友，也见过月光石号上那个失去了搭档的飞行员。那个飞行员，他不知道他原本是什么样的人，但船上的他看起来有一部分已经被扯走了，而且也许再也不会回来。

“过来，小Tommy。”

Alex已经整理好了，站在房间正中故作轻松地叫他。每次Alex这么叫他，他都会有一种被狼盯上的感觉，即使Alex的语调中泄露出了没能隐藏好的小心翼翼。可是他没办法控制自己的脚步。他放下手里的东西，转身走过去。

Alex抱住了他。

他没有挣扎，只是温驯地站在那里。Alex就要离开了。Alex就要离开了。他的大脑停止了运转，这句话在里面不断重复，他却无法辨别出它意味着什么。

Alex很快放开了他，然后站在那里摆弄自己的头发。气氛有些尴尬，他们面面相觑，无从开口。

“十点钟的火车。”Tommy飞快地说。

“对。十点钟的火车。”Alex同样迅速地回答，想了想又补上一个问题：“我的地址——”

“放好了。”Tommy摸摸上衣胸口的口袋。

“哦。”

Alex点点头。Tommy看着自己的脚尖。

“走吧。”

火车站已经聚集了无数士兵和送别的人们，鲜花和手帕汇成了一条条河流，高地兵团的士兵们与认识的和不认识的姑娘们交换了无数个飞吻。他们站在人群中间，Alex皱着眉头看着他，而他看着那片鲜花河流。

Alex清了清嗓子，Tommy询声转回来。

Alex看起来想说什么，但又好像什么都不想说，就大睁着眼睛慢慢一眨一眨地看他。Tommy的脑子一片空白，汽笛声响起来，鲜花河流为士兵们唱起了情歌，而他找不到自己的语言。

“我该走了。”Alex小声说。

“哦，没错。”Tommy低下头，看到Alex衣襟上的一小片污渍——那是他的手指留下的，只用清水很难再清洗干净。

“我的地址，你会留着的，对吧？”

“会的。”

“战争结束以后去找我，好吗——如果你愿意的话。”他小心地补上后半句。

“好。”

“我真的该走了。”

Tommy抬起头，看着他的嘴唇和下颌，艰难地吐出两个词：“祝你好运。”

Alex短促地微笑了一下，后退一步，然后转身走向火车。

 

火车慢慢发动，Alex从车窗中探出半个肩头，向着他的方向说了句什么，他听不到，也无法辨别唇语;他不知道Alex是否能看到他，他淹没在鲜花的河流中，在它们中间显得灰暗而茫然，直到火车和Alex都已经消失在铁轨尽头，送站的姑娘们散去，他独自走过散落着鲜花的月台。

他搭乘晚上的火车去第3步兵师所在的地方报到。对面的座位空着，他蜷缩在座椅上紧闭双眼，想象着这仍是从多弗出发的那列火车，Alex坐在他的对面，手里握着装茶水的小铁皮杯子，把噩梦远远抛在身后，随着火车驶向一个等候在前方的黎明。

但这不是那列火车，Alex不在那里，他在一列南下的火车上，也许已经登上了去往甩在海峡以南那座岛屿的船，而Tommy正在前往北方，他们还不知道日后的战争需要他们去哪里;现在他们之间隔着越来越长的铁轨和一道海峡，明天他们可能隔着整座大陆，后天也许隔着一道天堂的大门。在未来不知道哪两个地方的枪林弹雨里时他会想起Alex吗？Alex会想起他吗？

也许他们再也见不到了。他想他再也见不到Alex了。他的心脏抽痛起来，他在盖着脸庞的外套下面第一次痛苦地皱紧了眉头，他突然意识到一件事——他爱上Alex了。

Tommy把手合在自己的胸口，掌心按着的口袋里面藏着Alex写给他的那张纸条。他想他得保护好它，还要活下去直到战争结束，在重逢之前他们不应该死去。

请让Alex活下去，上帝啊。请让他们活下去。

 

END


End file.
